


The Prettiest Omega in the Room

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castration, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean loves being castrated and pregnant





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration as a kink. Explanation of how the heck this is even a kink and how it works [here](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Castrated!Dean who loves how small he is compared to non-castrated omegas and soaks up all the praises and touches he gets from his alpha. The only downside to his tiny frame is trying to carry around a litter in his huge tummy. Cas loves and gets off on watching Dean try to move around while carrying his pups. (Dean just barely reaches Cas' chest)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Being a castrated omega had it’s pros and cons. Dean had a hard time dealing with it when he was younger, but he’d learned to love it after Cas took him as his mate. Dean used to feel insecure about his missing balls and tiny cock, but now he loved how his mate constantly praised his sexy  little dick. 

Dean was all around a very small omega, and he really loved being tiny, even if it was causing him some trouble right now.

“Let me come around and help you out,” Castiel said as he parked the car.

They were at the omega clinic for a check up. Dean was 32 weeks pregnant, and he was pretty sure his belly was bigger than the rest of him.

Castiel came around and opened Dean’s door, reaching in with strong arms to help Dean out of his seat. When he was standing next to Cas, Dean was just about as tall as his alpha’s chest. It made him feel like a child sometimes, but generally he loved being so little compared to his huge mate.

Castiel put a protective hand on Dean’s back as they walked into the clinic, making sure his mate didn’t stumble as they made their way inside. 

When they got to the waiting room, Dean glanced around at the other male omegas there. He found himself pleased to note that he was by far the smallest, the others were likely all intact. Once that would have made Dean feel weird and different, now it made him feel superior. 

Castiel lead Dean to a seat with a possessive hand. “I’ll get you checked in, you sit.”

Castiel made short work of signing them in at the front desk before returning to sit next to Dean. He immediately draped an arm across Dean’s shoulders, making his claim over Dean quite clear. 

Cas leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You’re the prettiest omega in this whole room, baby.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s hair. “You’re so delicate, all the rest of them look bulky next to you. And I know you have the tiniest, prettiest cock here, so much sexier than their intact dicks.”

Dean blushed and leaned into his Alpha, loving the possessive affection. Castiel was always so tactile, it was one of Dean’s favorite things about him. When they were in private, Castiel would often just absently fondle Dean’s dick, play with it and tease it. Cas had always been fascinated with Dean’s unique anatomy, and he had yet to grow bored with it. 

Another alpha sat on the other side of Castiel, escorting his own omega. He looked over at Dean, and his eyes tracked down his body. Dean was wearing stretchy maternity pants, and the tight fit made it quite clear why he was so small.

The man turned to Castiel. “You’re so lucky to have a castrated omega,” he said. “I mean, I love my omega, I wouldn’t trade him for the world. But there’s just nothing quite like a castrated bitch.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the man, before giving him a cold smile. “No, there’s nothing better. Even your dick would look big next to my omega’s beautiful little cock.”

Dean blushed and hid his grin in his Alpha’s chest. He _loved_ being castrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
